


Fifth story,  “Possibly The Greatest Spanish Final Project Ever”  or “a film by Peter Parker”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Class Issues, Identity Reveal, Other, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Revelations, Secrets, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #4: "Peter knew that someday his identity would be revealed, what he didn't know is how."OR"Peter Parker reveals a homemade video (the one of Civil War) to his class. Therefore, his identity as Spiderman."





	Fifth story,  “Possibly The Greatest Spanish Final Project Ever”  or “a film by Peter Parker”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that Tom Holland is the perfect Spiderman, dorky, good-looking, smart and above all, a teenager, as it should be :D

_“New York, Queens. It´s a rough pour over but hey it´s home!”_

_“Who are you talking to?”_

_“No one. Just making a little video of the trip.”_

_“Yeah you can´t show it to anyone.”_

_“Yeah I know.”_

_“Then why are you narrating in that voice?”_

_“Ahhh cause it´s fun!”_

_“Fine.”_

_“So wh… why they call you Happy?”_

 

 

This shouldn't be happening but hey! I'm Peter bad luck Parker. Today was supposed to be a perfectly normal day, just showing the project video in the Spanish class. In fact, I made a good video, and the title I chose was **_“_** ** _Possibly The Greatest Spanish Final Project Ever”_** and I could even get Mr Delmar in it! 

 

 

My old laptop was damaged and I needed to make my video, Ned had to do his own project and May had lent hers to a friend. I could only rely on the one person available, Mr. Stark. And he did, he gave me a Stark Industries laptop but he also told me to be careful because it was still in test and out of the market for "technical failures" in order to be improved. Now I understand it very well.

 

 

And my situation is this: I'm in my Spanish class exposing my secret to my classmates and my teacher for a technical product failure. _Unbelievable_.

 

 

_“Parker, what does it mean? The video must be 100% in Spanish; this is not an English class.”_

 

_“Uh, yeah, I know, I mean, I'm sorry! It's a malfunction in the machine; it's not the right video.”_

Why me!!

 

_“Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?”_

_“There´s a bathroom on it.”_

_“Wow, no pilot. That´s awesome!”_

 

 

Oh, ok. It's time to get on my nerves; the laptop doesn't stop the video!

 

 

  _“No one has actually told me why I´m in Berlin or what I´m doing. Something about Captain America going crazy.”_

_“Yo Parker this is fake??”_

 

_“Wait a minute I think I know this guy!”_

 

_“Looks like a mob member tho!”_

 

“ _Parker, whatever this video is, stop it right now, you're not the only one who should show a video project and I don't want to spend the class time anymore.”_

 

_“Ehhh yeah just a minute!”_

 

 

If I'm lucky, maybe I can stop the video before it gets to the part of my suit. Shit.

 

 

Shit.

 

 

_“This is yours.”_

_“Are we neighbours?”_

_“We´re not roommates.”_

_“Suit out.”_

_“Ok Peter you got this you got this”_

 

 

Well hell, **too late**.

 

 

_“Wtf Parker.”_

 

_“Bro this has to be fake!!”_

 

_“No way, Parker is Spiderman?”_

 

_“Maybe he was at a costume party!”_

 

_“Or maybe Spiderman himself  lent it to him!”_

 

_“In Berlin? With a dude looking like a mob member???”_

 

 

Oh God Oh God

 

 

_“-this is still my room?”_

 

Ok, Critical situation. I' m thinking of throwing away this laptop.

 

_“-the case. A minor upgrade”_

 

 

**Oh, no.**

 

 

_“Wow, oh my god.”_

_“Put it on.”_

_“b-b- t-t---ah- this is the coolest thing I ever seen!”_

_“Let´s go!”_

_“B-but eh-Yeah but—I—I don´t understand“_

 

 

…

 

 

**Too fucking late.**

 

 

_“No way.”_

 

_“Omg”_

 

_“What the actual fuck???”_

 

_“Parker.”_

 

_“This is fake! It´s just- It was made with a special program!”_

 

_“Loser, saying that makes it even more suspicious.”_

 

_“MJ!”_

 

_“Just saying.”_

 

_“It's impossible for a pathetic guy like you to be Spiderman, it must be all staged!”_

 

_“Shut up Flash! Peter is not a liar, in fact-“_

 

_“Ned!”_

 

 

Ok now, if I'm even just a little bit lucky, maybe I can stop the video before it gets to the part of the appearance of Mr Stark. If they don't get to see Mr. Stark, maybe they think it's all a lie! Yeah, that's it.

 

 

_“What are you doing a little video diary?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“It´s alright”_

 

 

The hell with this, I got no luck. I surrender.

 

 

_“Omg that´s the voice of Mr Stark!”_

 

_“No way! You know him???”_

 

_“Ehh... I- kind of?...”_

 

 

… Why doesn't it turn off?

 

 

_“Hey May! My gosh I… I want to tell you-“_

 

 

_“Ooohh it´s really him!!!”_

 

_“Peter do you have his sign??”_

 

_“Wait a minute penis, this is… real?”_

 

 

By a miracle, it has shut down. Too late, trash machine!

 

_“Mrs Fernandez, I think I'll be presenting my video next week... because of technical difficulties…”_

 

 

_**What am I going to do now?** _

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 ****

 

_**Cr: two_x2.** _

**Author's Note:**

> It happened something embarrassing to me, I didn't know the difference between / and & in the tags... I'm sorry if before you wanted to read a story not stalker related and because of me, you did it. 
> 
> I'm dumb lol


End file.
